Succumb To Temptations
by Naeryse
Summary: [Hiatus] Human affection can be a strange thing. Naruto is unhappy in his relationship with Sasuke and he begins to fall hard for the most unlikely person. SasuNaru ItaNaru Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Pairings:** Itachi x Naruto (main), Sasuke x Naruto

**Warnings: **Boysex, Yaoi, Violence and Torture

**Summary: **Human affection can be a strange thing. Naruto is unhappy in his relationship with Sasuke and he begins to fall hard for the most unlikely person.

**A/N: **The pairing of the story will be ItaNaru in the end. Sasuke lovers may become offended. If you do not like the idea of homosexual pairings then please press the back button.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, I own nothing.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_The missing-nin's name lingered on the shinobi's mind far too often than he would have liked. _

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Crimson orbs pierced the darkness of the blonde's closed eyes._

_Uchiha Itachi_

_The suave tone beckoning him closer, sent shivers hurtling down his spine. _

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Images of pale skin and limbs moving feverishly against tanned flesh haunted his dreams._

A possessive hand gripped Naruto's arm tightly as slim fingers dug into the darkened flesh causing the blonde to hiss slightly, sending him spiralling back to reality.

"Don't go too far away, dobe,"

"I'll go anywhere I please, teme!"

Naruto smiled a tad bit too brightly as he plucked up the Shuriken embedded in the rough bark of the oak tree. He would consider himself a dead man walking if Sasuke ever found out in just whom Naruto had been daydreaming.

Naruto groaned inwardly once more, instantly recognising the underlying meaning behind the Uchiha's words.

Sasuke would have him tonight. Normally the thought of coupling with his boyfriend would harden his member in an instant but lately Sasuke was just too rough. In the beginning they used to make love, now the sex was like a battlefield with Naruto emerging with all the scars.

"Hn."

The Uchiha emerged soundlessly behind Naruto waving the last of the blonde's Shuriken between his fingers.

"We will see about that."

Those words were the only warnings Naruto got before he was shoved roughly against the very tree he was standing in front of.

"Sasuke, stop!" the ramen lover pleaded, recognising his unfortunate predicament. Not here, not in public, Naruto screamed as his mind reeled at the nerve of the pale man.

The Uchiha took no heed of the blonde's protests and proceeded to slice the soft skin at Naruto's throat with his lover's Shuriken. The Kyuubi container bit back a cry as red blood flowed from his latest flesh wound. He did not need eyes at the back of his head to know that his sadistic boyfriend was watching his wound heal in rapid fascination.

Sasuke had done this before in the past and it was days like these when Naruto wished he had left Sasuke in the hands of that snake bitch.

The youngest Uchiha had been successfully retrieved a year ago from the evil sannin's lair after a scathing battle ensued between Konoha's finest ninjas and Orochimaru's forces in the land of sound.

That day Shuriken and Kunai rained down on the ninjas, as swords clashed, fists landed and jutsu after jutsu were deployed and dispelled. The silver haired jounin Kakashi had settled the score with Kabuto by first pretending to be agitated by the medic-nin's taunts about his sharingan. After growing tired of Kabuto's condescending tone, the copy-nin trapped him effortlessly in his Mangekyo Sharingan, where he was devoured by the form of one of his master's pet snakes.

Jiraiya and Naruto took up their fight stances as best friends and former best friends prepared to battle in a fight which claimed the life of one and heavily wounded three ninjas both physically as well as emotionally. Sasuke's surrender was imminent at the point of Orochimaru's death and one week later the fire country had the sharingan wielder within its custody.

The Uchiha's reintegration in to Konoha was anything but a painless process. The solitude of the dark cell imprisoning Sasuke felt foreign to him since he was constantly surrounded by Orochimaru's goons back in Otogakure.

Wary glances instead of warm smiles were cast upon the Uchiha by the villagers at the first, but it was only a matter of time before they forgave their golden boy.

Naruto, however, had been the first to welcome Sasuke back with open arms. Despite not being given the ample credit for spear heading Sasuke's retrieval, Naruto was happy to have his best friend back. He would earn the villagers' recognition when he became hokage, he would show them that he was more than the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. The blonde's dream would be easier to achieve now his most precious person was back.

As a natural progression as Kakashi deemed it, Naruto and Sasuke became intimate, be it the two still fought, continuing their ongoing rivalry. Now things were a little different; there was lovemaking in the mix and alas it came with a price and Naruto suffered because of it.

Snarling, Naruto slammed his elbow backwards into the Uchiha's abdomen. Sasuke backed away with a groan as the surging hot pain in his stomach momentarily overwhelmed him. Naruto's blow was undoubtedly infused with the demon's chakra and he had used it to get away. Cursing inwardly, Sasuke vowed to show the blonde that night just who the real demon was.

* * *

The threat of the Akatsuki was the dark cloud that hung over Naruto's mind. Each day brought him closer and closer to the end of the three year period, in which the Akatsuki would capture him in order to extract the Kyuubi sealed away inside of him. 

Naruto was not frightened but as strange as it seemed, Naruto worried about his enemy. Uchiha Itachi was never to far away from the blonde's thoughts, how could he not be? He was the one responsible for killing his lover's family, hospitalising the said lover and driving him to hands of Orochimaru.

Naruto believed that a man should shape his destiny rather than destiny shaping the man. The loss of parents was a tragedy which he did not fully understand since he had no parents to remember, however he considered Sasuke's life goal of vengeance to be a tragedy, since he allowed the older Uchiha to shape his destiny.

The blonde firmly believed that there was some good to be found in everyone, no matter how little the amount and for some ungodly reason Itachi was part of this extension. And though it did not show, Naruto was intrigued by the older Uchiha and did not want Sasuke to kill him.

Why? Itachi was the first villain he had ever come across who was not eager to be plunged into the heat of a battle. The missing-nin was polite even, referring to him as Naruto-kun unlike his brother that held no inklings of respect for authority. The Uchiha prodigy's movements were swift and fluid and he fought with a grace that Naruto could only dream of possessing. For some reason his intuition told him that Itachi had a logical reason for killing his clan, perhaps all of the starch from his beloved ramen had finally gone to his head.

The Kyuubi container did not know when this admiration for his lover's brother became sexual, maybe it began when Sasuke became the abusive bastard he was today. However he did know that he was stealthily approaching his limit. Perhaps it was best to seek the advice of someone more experienced than him in relationships.

Defiantly, Naruto rose from his sitting position on top of the hokage's mountain with a loud 'hai!' He would seek out a certain chuunin this day.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for now but a certain S class criminal makes an appearance in the next chapter. The point of this chapter was to give a brief history and to provide some character insights. 


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **Thank you for the glorious feedback for my story's beginning, I deeply appreciate it. I thank toriniti-itachi for helping me with this chapter. Uni has stressed me out again so I could not write sooner, without further ado I present you with a longer chapter as there were some things I need to cover from Naruto's past.

* * *

**Chapter one**

A streak of orange could be seen darting from rooftop to rooftop by those with eyes keen enough to follow Naruto's rapid movements. The blonde was in dire need of a heart to heart with his favourite instructor.

A wave of Nostalgia hit the young man upon entering his old class room in the academy. Those were some interesting times, he mused as he idly fingered a wooden desk. Suddenly, the shinobi found himself wondering about which seat Itachi had occupied when he was enrolled in the academy.

Had many girls surrounded Itachi much like his brother did?

Had Itachi shared a rivalry with someone like his and Sasuke's?

Had Itachi worn those turtle neck shirts stamped with the Uchiha symbols?

Iruka, the good natured chuunin looked up from the stack of papers he was grading, to find Naruto in the middle of his classroom with a dream like expression on his face.

The instructor was delighted to see his favourite student, he hardly ever saw Naruto outside his busy schedule comprising of the classes he taught at the academy and his part time job at the missions room.

Shaking his head, the chuunin decided that Naruto could only be dreaming about one of three things; ramen, the title of hokage or Sasuke. Little did the chuunin know the blonde's thoughts lied in neither of the three.

"Naruto, I wasn't aware that my classroom needed your protection," Iruka teased, earning himself a glare of defiance before the boy bounded to his side with a smile.

"Eh, Iruka-sensei ... can I tell you something?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, uncertain of how he should proceed with the impending matter.

"Of course Naruto, have a seat," Iruka gestured to the empty wooden chair beside his cluttered desk.

"This is embarrassing ..., it goes like this," Naruto started, levelling his eyes with the title floor.

"Well I've been having dreams about someone, you know ... wet ones," Naruto blushed, disbelieving he had just confessed that embarrassing detail about himself to his former sensei.

"Naruto, it is perfectly normal to fantasize about other people, providing that it remains just as that, a fantasy."

Secretly, the chuunin was stumped, finding it difficult for his mind to phantom that Naruto could think of anyone other than Sasuke in that manner. Iruka remembered how down and broken spirited the boy had been, when his previous attempts of retrieving Sasuke had proven futile. There was an ugly frown instead of the vibrant smile that usually graced the blonde's features. The boy trained non stop from the crack of dawn to the fall of dusk in hopes of developing a new technique.

He only spoke when it was necessary and it killed Iruka inside, to see that even his beloved miso ramen was not enough to cheer up his favourite student. Fortunately, the last retrieval has gone according to plan and Naruto's smile returned along with the youngest Uchiha and it brought tears of joy to the chuunin's eyes to hear those long lost shouts and squeals of excitement at last.

"Is it normal if this person is Uchiha Itachi?"

Iruka gasped inwardly, swearing that he had fallen for another one of Naruto's pranks if not for the look of expectance and turmoil, outlined clearly on the boy's worried face. He was serious.

"I just can't help it ..., I know the guy's evil but I just can't get him out of my head..."

Naruto confessed to his deep admiration of the shinobi's charm, aptitude and skill. He admitted that the mere whisper of Itachi's name resulted in tingles that pulled deliciously at his skin. The blonde additionally recounted rather descriptively, the details of his last dream.

Iruka nodded, permeating an aura of calmness while his mind reeled at the boy's uttered words. Not only had the boy been fantasising about another but it was the older Uchiha of all people. His bewildered state only heightened when he realised there had been no mention of Sasuke for the entire evening which was queer; usually the Uchiha's name filled the boy's every sentence.

"Naruto, we cannot choose who our hearts love, much less the people we are attracted to."

"However, Itachi is an excellent ninja and I can understand where your fascination lie, but remember this man is dangerous and he is going to return someday in order to take you back to the Akatsuki. I do not need to tell you where this will lead to."

The blonde sighed, glancing briefly at his sensei before reverting his eyes towards the floor. His sensei was correct in his estimation and he vowed never to let his affections for the missing-nin to cloud his judgement.

"How are things going between you and Sasuke?" Iruka probed, hoping to gain some insights into the nature of the boy's relationship with the younger Uchiha.

"Everything is cool," Naruto replied quickly, laughing nervously in discomfort at the change of topic.

"I take it that there are no problems between you two then?"

"Well, you know couples. We have our good times and bad," Naruto laughed nervously once more as he subconsciously rubbed the patch of skin where Sasuke had cut him earlier that day.

"Everything works out," the young man continued, shifting uncomfortable under the academy instructor's unwavering gaze.

Iruka watched in concern as a pained expression briefly flitted across the boy's face followed by his usual smile. Meanwhile, Naruto fidgeted with his fingers, repressing the memory of Sasuke's first attack which came in the form of a piercing kunai to his left hand when the two breakfasted at the kitchen table one morning.

Sasuke had apologised profusely, claiming to be lost in a memory after Naruto had retaliated with a punch to his face with the right hand. Little did the blonde know back then, that it was the first and last apology he would ever receive from his partner.

"I suppose Sasuke doesn't go too easy on you?" The chuunin asked in a soft tone.

"No he doesn't ... well you know how it is with training," Naruto piped up, now standing.

"Oh thank you Iruka-sensei, you've been a great help, I really appreciate it but I'm afraid I've lost track of the time and I've got to go," Naruto completely the long winded sentence in one breathe before the academy instructor could press any further.

Frowning, Iruka's eyebrows furrowed in displeasure after the boy had run off. Naruto had just subtlety confirmed his suspicions. Also, He could not in good conscience say that he was pleased with these feelings Naruto was harbouring for the S class criminal but he was not going to condemn the boy for it either. After all, the academy instructor held similar affections for Mizuki in the past but these feelings had only resulted in heartache and pain. He was going to have a chat with team (7) seven's sensei by all means.

Naruto could hardly believe that night had fallen all ready and the prospect of upsetting the Uchiha was the last thing the energetic youth wanted to do. As much as the boy loved

the chuunin, he was hitting too close to home and the last thing the kyuubi container wanted was for his lover to hurt his former sensei.

The blonde's frantic steps come to a sudden halt, as an air of eeriness settled around the pit of his stomach upon entering the Uchiha district.

The uneasy feeling was always accompanied by dread whenever the blonde set his feet down on the soil of tragedy.

Empty mansions blanketed in the darkness of the night, stood hauntingly lifeless in the once proud district. The atmosphere was deafeningly still, completely devoid of sounds save the brushing of Naruto sandals against the naked street. Nothing moved, not even an animal nor the fluttering of a bird's wings could be heard, and even the very air was chilled.

Shivering, be it from the cold or from finally having arrived to the entrance of their home, Naruto shakily gripped the door handles with clammy hands which threatened to slide away from his weak grasp on the metallic surface.

Maybe Sasuke is asleep Naruto reasoned as he gathered his resolve, pushing the door open as quietly as he possibly could. The damn door creaked as it fell back on its hinges and the blonde prayed through rapid heartbeats that Sasuke did not hear it.

The blonde exhaled, feeling relieved to find the house in darkness, usually the sharingan wielder turned off the lights before he went to bed. This was a good sign; maybe Sasuke had overworked himself on the training grounds after he had left him doubled over in pain.

Daring to hope, Naruto silently removed his sandals and made his way to their bedroom, by now his eyes had all ready adjusted to the lack of light and besides he knew the mansion like the back of his hand. After all, it has been six months since Sasuke had asked him to move in and he was too head-over-the-heels fallen in love back then to say no. How sorely he missed his little apartment.

**Flashback**

_It was a breezy afternoon in the village of Konoha. Two shinobis of team seven sat comfortably at Ichiraku's after a long morning of vigorous training. One of the ninjas devoured bowl after bowl of ramen, oblivious to the thoughtful gaze__s directed at him by the taller ninja._

"_Naruto ... would you move in with me if I asked you to?" _

_Naruto blinked, taking a total of ten seconds before swallowing the noodles hanging outside of his mouth with a loud slurp. This was a dream, his lover of three months had indirectly asked him to move in with him. His mind screamed yes, this was more than he can ask for. _

_Sasuke rarely entertained the notion of inviting guests over to his home and for him to ask Naruto to take permanent residence there was simply an offer that he simply could not refuse. It spoke volumes of what the pale boy of little words felt for him._

"_Yes, yes, yes!" Naruto squealed, tipping over his bowl of ramen when he slammed his palms down excitedly on the counter._

_He did not care that his orange jumpsuit was stained from the recently upturned bowl. _

_He did not care that at least six porcelain bowls had shattered to pieces behind him after his rather exuberant display of antics._

_He did not care that Teuchi, the ramen bar owner was currently throwing a fit about the cost of damage that Naruto had just incurred._

_He did care that his most precious person desired to take their relationship to a higher level. _

_Without sparing a thought to discretion, Naruto leapt into an unsuspecting Sasuke's arms and sealed his answer with a kiss. That Thursday night loving making with Sasuke had been particularly exquisite. _

**End flashback**

Naruto smiled as he admired the sleeping profile of the raven haired boy. It was very difficult for his mind to grasp the concept of this slumbering angel being the raving sadist that he truly was; his body knew otherwise.

Unbidden, the image of his lover morphed into the place of a very awake Itachi. The missing-nin lied outstretched in a lazy pose against the soft bed. Ebony locks were loose, devoid of their restraint and they splayed about the silken pillows. His long supple legs were bent at the knee, surreptitiously blocking the evidence of his masculinity.

The boy could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest at the apparition of human perfection and his eyes devoured the sight of the naked flesh.

Naruto's fingers itched to touch and caress the creamy white chest before his eyes. How he ached to trace those washboard abs and to feel them ripple under his hands when the other breathed.

His body burned with the desire to be enveloped by those strong arms and to be pressed flush against that sexy body. And he wanted to the feel pulsating rhythms of the heart he knew that existed inside of the pale ninja.

The blonde swiped a wet tongue against his suddenly dry lips, wanting nothing more than for Itachi to moisten his lips with a passionate kiss.

Crimson eyes regarded baby blue ones in barely disguised hunger and at that point Naruto lost all inhibitions and climbed into the bed, in the anticipation of getting ravished.

No sooner had Naruto leaned in for a heated kiss, he felt his very breath stolen away in the worst method possible. Sasuke had wrapped angry fingers around the blonde's neck, shattering his daydream for the third time that day.

"Where have you been Naruto? I have been waiting for you," the sharingan wielder questioned, increasing the pressure at the base of the boy's neck.

The ramen lover choked, grasping at the pale hands as his legs kicked wildly about the bed, hitting Sasuke which enraged him further.

"Answer me dobe!"

Tears sprang to blue eyes; desperately he clung to the little air circulating within his lungs as he sputtered. He could not believe his predicament; the very man he had begged the Godaime to release prematurely from imprisonment was here choking him to death. Sasuke could not possibly expect him to answer when he was zapping his life force away.

Hesitantly, after seeing his current method was not going to bring forth any answers from his lover, Sasuke released the vice like grip that he held on the kyuubi container's throat.

Naruto panted, never feeling happier to have air fill his lungs before, than at that moment. Damn it, he chastised himself for letting his guard down and dreaming about Itachi. The missing-nin was the disease that was slowly claiming his life.

"I was visiting Iruka sensei at the academy and I-I lost track of time," Naruto replied grudgingly, wondering again just why he did not tell Iruka-sensei the complete truth.

"Is there something going on between the two of you that I don't know about?"

"Sasuke! Iruka-sensei is like a father to me," Naruto spat, feeling disgusted at the implications and the annoyingly suspicious nature of his lover.

"I sincerely doubt you know what having a father really feels like."

"Then pray tell me, why are you aroused?"

Although it hurt, Naruto let the earlier statement slide by without comment and instead, he followed the other's man line of vision and flushed accordingly. His face was an interesting shade of scarlet when he realised that he was indeed stimulated.

"I-I ..." Surely Naruto could not tell him the reason was his older brother; his head would be on a platter faster than Chouji could eat a bag of potato chips.

"Don't lie to me!"

Sasuke fumed, narrowing his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at the frightened boy. Cerulean blue eyes widened in dismay when the pale man activated his sharingan. Little droplets of sweat streamed down the tanned face and the Uchiha just adored that look of trepidation. He immensely adored the fact, that he was the one responsible for putting it there.

"Wouldn't you like to go to sleep for a little while my Naruto? Why, a chidori to the chest would do the job just perfectly."

"I was burning for you," Naruto blurted, lying, as the horror of the day at the Valley of the End flashed through his mind.

"I thought so, remember you are mine."

"Mine," Sasuke hissed, capturing the blonde's hands above his head.

I don't want to be anymore; Naruto's mind responded as his lover roughly pushed him on to the mattress before shredding his clothes in a lust crazed frenzy. Perhaps the kyuubi would not heal his bruises this time, perhaps this time he would leave behind some evidence of this abuse other than his broken heart.

* * *

Konoha's most powerful missing-nin lifted his gaze over the expanse of green forest from his sitting stance at the edge of an elevated terrace. His usual stoic expression was marred with a frown, following the telepathic link that was recently severed.

Five days had transpired since Itachi awaited his partner Kisame at their rendezvous point in the land of grass. The leader had just informed him of his partner's unfortunate encounter with the ANBU of Iwagakure which left him heavily wounded.

Undeterred, the leader had sufficient confidence in the sharingan wielder's skills to entrust the current mission to Itachi alone. The raven haired man would be returning to his homeland in order to fulfil the Akatsuki's last objective.

Itachi was not worried about Kisame; the Samehada wielder was tough, he would be all right. Personally, the pale man was glad his partner would not be accompanying him to Konoha, since he could foresee the clash of personalities between Kisame and the kyuubi vessel. His partner was simply too blood thirsty and it would only intimidate the blonde, so the genius reasoned.

However, Zetsu's report from his last scouting mission had disturbed him. Sasuke had become a bother again; he was intimately involved with the kyuubi container and that factor coupled with his brother's quest of vengeance had made the Uchiha's mission a lot more difficult. Again, it seemed as if the missing-nin would not leave Konoha without a fight.

TBC

* * *

**A:/N:** Still like it? More Itachi in the next chapter, I had to get rid of Kisame. If there are any errors or misunderstandings let me know I am in need of a beta reader. 


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Many thanks for your lovely feedback and to my wonderful betas Bo and Ski. I had been not well enough to update before.

* * *

**Chapter Two**:

The following morning, the kyuubi vessel awoke with a groan, snapping sleepy eyes shut once more as the warm sunlight cascading from the open drapes burned his assaulted flesh. Undoubtedly, it was just another one of the Uchiha's spiteful acts before leaving the sleeping boy's form that morning. Sasuke, under Orochimaru's tutelage was never allowed to sleep in, lest his master would wake him in the most unpleasant of ways; so the pale boy simply transferred this practice knowing Naruto was a late riser.

Evidently, the learnt practice worked for the boy jerked forwards on the large bed in a long fit of coughing. Never the less he cursed Sasuke despite his dry throat and the pangs of pain surmounting in his body as a result of past night's coupling; if he could call it such after judging by the amount of blood splattered on the sheets.

Disgusted by the raw scent of his blood wafting to his nostrils, Naruto pulled back the stained sheets wrapped about his waist, silently hoping the kyuubi had not ignored his pleas; however upon investigation there were no markings on his exposed flesh save his seal causing the blonde to frown until a hint of silver of a familiar object deepened that frown considerably.

Naruto dangled the scratched hitaiate that suspended from his thick fingers and the cerulean blue orbs moved in perfect sync with the cloth's every sway and to any observer it would seem that his attentions had been fixated there but on the contrary the boy's thoughts lied in the painful past.

The claw mark on Sasuke's forehead protector had been his doing, his final move in their battle at the Valley of the End before he succumbed to unconsciousness. The shinobi hung his head low, loosening his grip on the forehead protector as his other hand clutched miserably at his chest in attempts to somehow lull the surging pain that threatened to overwhelm his body. Drowning in this emotional pain in Naruto's estimation was by far, more agonizing than any flesh wound he had ever sustained, even at the hands of Sasuke because of the underlying principle that made it so.

His spirit was breaking, crumbling under the unpredictable nature of his lover of whom he no longer recognised while his heart refused to lose hope, pounding instead for Itachi, the missing-nin whose secrets he wished desperately to unravel, layer by layer.

Guilt, was ever the boy's companion whenever he considered the elicit feelings he anchored for Itachi, both brother and mortal enemy of his lover but it was an indulgence the blonde could not help. It was more than lust, not only did Naruto desire that lean body that had brought him sweet rapture, taking him to the highest pinnacle of pleasure time after time in his dreams, but the kyuubi vessel too wanted to know the man's mind, his likes and dislikes and to discover the innermost facets of this mysterious Uchiha. How could he?

How can I? The boy questioned himself ten days later as beads of sweat aligned on his rounded face as he grasped the rusty bolt of Itachi's bedroom door. This is my house too I can go anywhere I please, he reasoned logically against rapid heartbeats whilst adding pressure on the base of metallic strip. The blonde cocked his head from side to side nervously, ever mindful that Sasuke could walk in at any given moment, but he had to take this chance. Curiosity may kill the kitten but he was the fox and he was certain he could learn some useful information about his enemy by exploring his old room.

"_...Remember this man is dangerous and he is going to return someday in order to take you back to the Akatsuki. I do not need to tell you where this will lead to..."_

Swallowing, his former sensei's words became the tide that came crashing down to fight against his growing conscience about his true motive behind his trespassing into the missing-nin's room. Naruto ignored that troublesome voice, opting to believe that he was killing two birds with one stone.

Pushing aside all negative thoughts, Naruto shoved the stiff door open with great fervour. He refused to listen to his mind and promptly let his body take control as he entered Itachi's quarters.

The spacious room was shrouded in darkness and Naruto coughed, breathing in some of the thick layers of dust that had accumulated over time. There was a large bed in the far corner of the bed, next to the tall dresser which was almost bare save a hairbrush, a medium sized jar of lotion and a small bottle of jojoba hair oil that teased Naruto's nostrils with its fragrant scent.

Curiously, the kyuubi vessel peered into the closest which was filled with the typical Uchiha clothing, ANBU garb and a large box of scrolls on the bottom shelf. Uzumaki Naruto shifted through the assortment of scrolls until a hint of gold caught his eye and a few moments later the kyuubi discovered the golden stack of medals, trophies and wooden plaques lying at the bottom.

Why did Itachi-san hide his achievements in such an obscure place, was he not at all proud of his accomplishments? Naruto questioned, feeling baffled, proud and a bit jealous all at once. The missing-nin was blatantly the genius the kyuubi vessel expected him to be but albeit not a proud one and Naruto could not help the growing suspicion that arose as he pondered the matter.

The blonde, a former dropout had earned no medals when he was a student at the academy and if only, had one medal been accredited to his name then it would sit proudly on his mantle adjacent team seven's framed picture and not concealed like Itachi-san's. The man must have had his reasons, Naruto's mind supplied.

Speaking of pictures, the young man gravitated almost instantly towards the single picture frame propped on the centre of the round pine finish table below the closed window.

Entranced, the young man held the picture frame closer to his face, committing every detail to memory. Itachi was beautiful and he looked no younger than twelve; idly Naruto wondered if the missing-nin ever smiled and from there his mind drifted into the world where only Itachi and he resided.

"Na-Naruto...what are you doing in here?" Sasuke asked coldly, from behind the taller boy's shoulder.

The kyuubi vessel gasped, dropping the picture frame to the floor; he had forgotten to close the door in his excitement and now the worse case scenario was coming to past; he had to think quickly!

"I thought ... I'd find out more about Itachi by exploring his room, you know with the three year period coming to and end and I didn't want to upset you by coming to you?"

The kyuubi container finished his sentence with a silent pray to the gods, hoping upon hope that Sasuke would somehow believe his partial bluff.

Naruto's response sounded reasonable, even logical to the sharingan wielder; however it did very little to qualm the raw anger boiling inside the pale boy upon seeing his lover in his brother's room. Why, that traitorous sight only served to remind Sasuke of all the things that Itachi had taken away from him in the past and now the bastard had his sight set on his Naruto, his future and it sickened him.

Images of a cackling Orochimaru and a smirking Itachi standing side by side filled the pale boy's mind. They began to taunt and tease Sasuke endlessly about his weak nature.

"_Why is he weak?" Itachi clothed in the red clouded garb of Akatsuki turned to face Orochimaru awaiting his reply._

"_Because he lacks hatred," Orochimaru cackled diabolically, before licking the corner of his lips with his forked tongue._

"_My hate is strong enough!" Sasuke yelled, feeling insulted to have those two talk about him as if he was not present in the room._

"Uh, Sasuke?"

Azure orbs widened in surprise following Sasuke's outburst, those were not the words Naruto had been expecting. A curse or an accusation of falsehood would have been more like it, but those words were off and seemed somehow familiar to the flummoxed blonde.

_Meanwhile Itachi inclined his head, agreeing with Orochimaru before turning his blood red eyes to the pitiful sight of his little brother. The elder Uchiha smirked, whipping out a pair of shuriken without faltering his gaze on the younger boy._

"_Sasuke, why don't you ask father to help with your shuriken practice? I have no time for you now."_

_Fuelled by rage, Sasuke pivoted in lightening speed, grabbing a rusty windmill of shadows shuriken from the pile of weapons Itachi had left behind on that accursed day. He had asked his brother that morning to help him with his shuriken training, knowing he was much better at it than their father. Itachi had brushed him off with his usual apology and sent him in search of his father who was too busy to help him. They were always too busy and now every one of them were dead except the one he hated the most._

"_Shut up! It is training, not practice! I don't need your help anymore!" Sasuke had uttered similar words to his mother and it ailed him to remember how much they had underestimated him._

_Sasuke released the windmill shuriken with the intent of embedding it in his brother's throat in order to stop that annoyingly condescending voice. However, Itachi had caught the shuriken with ease and Sasuke did not anticipate Orochimaru being the one to the sink to the floor in agony, cursing the Uchiha name as he fell forward shrivelling in pain._

"_Foolish little brother, I merely did to him what you planned on doing as soon as you received that power. Now who is going to give you the power to defeat me now?" _

_The elder Uchiha flipped over the lifeless sannin's body with his foot as Sasuke looked on, trembling in sheer horror._

"Sasuke...what's wrong with you?" Naruto gaped at the shaking boy that stared intensely at the embedded shuriken on the wall. The blonde thought for sure Sasuke had aiming at him but evidently that was not the case and suddenly the Uzumaki was regretting ever trespassing into Itachi's room.

The Uchiha had yet to respond to his question and judging by the way his face contorted in pain, Naruto doubted Sasuke had heard him and that worried him. He had never seen his lover act this strange before. Sasuke had appeared to be conversing with someone else since Naruto had the sinking feeling those words were not directed at him. Perhaps the pale boy was merely reliving a bad memory, the kyuubi vessel decided, inwardly shuddering at the thought of him being the one to cause this repressed memory to arise.

The taller boy took small tentative steps over the broken glass as he made his way to the sharingan wielder's side. Although he did not love Sasuke as strongly as he did before, he still cared for him as his friend.

Naruto extended his arms towards Sasuke, intending to break the boy free of his trance like state.

_Unseeing, the sharingan wielder retaliated, reaching for another of Itachi's weapons to finish off his murderous brother that was slowly walking towards him. There would be no greater insult to Itachi in Sasuke's estimation than to be mutilated to death by his own weapons._

"Arh," Naruto bellowed in anguish, staring down in disbelief at the copper liquid gushing from his hand. Sasuke had sunk that rusty kunai in the back of his hand just as he was about to embrace the bastard.

"Are you trying to poison me teme?!" Naruto exclaimed between the wrenching aches in his hand as he removed the kunai lodged there. This had been the same hand that suffered a similar wound as a result of Sasuke's malicious behaviour. There was not going to be a third time.

Ferociously, the blonde rolled back his hand, pummelling his bloodied fist into the Uchiha's stomach. All of his anger, disappointment and heartache were concentrated into that one blow and he was most certain he had awoken Sasuke now.

Satisfied, Naruto left Itachi's room, leaving behind the stirring figure, lying pitifully in a confused heap.

* * *

Naruto frowned, holding his smarting hand as he hustled through the lively streets on his way to the hokage tower. Hopefully the godaime or Shizune would heal his hand before the poison of the metallic rust travelled to far into his bloody stream.

"Baka, you've gone and hurt yourself again," the godaime scolded her favourite villager for this new wound he had apparently sustained. The boy should really be more careful especially since he was going to become Konoha's future hokage.

Naruto blinked, surprised to see the godaime standing outside the entrance of the sake store, actually he was more surprised of the fact that he had not checked there first.

"Ah Tsunade-baachan, I was fooling around with some rusty kitchen tools; you know how clumsy I am sometimes."

The hokage flashed Naruto a knowing look and examined the boy's wounded hand. Shaking her head, the godaime knew she should not expect anything less of Konoha's number ninja at surprising people.

Fascinated, Naruto watched Tsunade place her palm over his aching hand and all ready he could feel the lingering pain dissipate as his broken skin regenerated, the older woman then lightly kneaded the underside of the boy's palm in circular motions with the tip of her fingers.

"Uh?"

"Tsunade-baachan that actually felt pretty good!"

Naruto teased the fifth hokage with a bright smile, noting how much gentler this massage to his hand was in comparison to the less than savoury ones he had received in the past. Perhaps Shizune amiable nature was finally rubbing off on the old hag, after all the two seemed pretty close.

"Be more careful Naruto or next time I won't be so easy on you" the hokage chuckled while ruffling the boy's golden tresses before tucking her precious bottle of sake under her arm.

"Hai I will be!" Naruto waved at the departing figure, musing on how much he liked the old woman and his good fortune of having found her so quickly there in the busy streets of Konoha of all places...

Meanwhile, a wary Itachi slumped against the tree bark in exhaustion; his slim hands rested on either of his dangling legs as he closed his eyes, allowing the fresh breeze to revive his body. He had arrived in Konoha three days ago and all ready he had expended vast amounts of chakra, masking his chakra signature as he observed the daily routine of the kyuubi container.

This past time had been indeed interesting though it displeased the Uchiha to see how unstable his foolish little brother had become. Apparently, some of Orochimaru's less than favourable characteristics lived on in Sasuke and it was slowly driving his dobe away, though the boy hid it well.

Today, the sharingan wielder had done something completely out of character as he watched the curious blonde probe his room. The man was not annoyed but instead slightly intrigued by the blonde's daring courage and for some ungodly reason, Itachi created that illusionary jutsu in order to avert Sasuke from gravely harming the Uzumaki.

Itachi chose not to ponder his actions, accepting that he had merely prevented the nine tails premature death. Luckily, the medical jutsu he had learnt as ANBU captain had been enough to heal Naruto, though it left him somewhat drained. Never the less he was going to take care of Sasuke by all means. Come what may he had to regain his chakra first.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **Want to see Naruto avenged? This story shall soon take its path of the ItaNaru I intended it to be. Thanks for reading this far.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: ** Thank you very much everyone for having read and for your wonderful encouragement in your feedback it means the world to me. Also many thanks for my betas for the push and I welcome Bo and Ski, Itachi Toriniti, Sexy Sakura and Yuki-Chan to the beta family. As promised the SasuNaru ends here. I am very sorry to have taken this long I had been ill, stressed and had lost my work for this story several times so I give you a longer chapter now. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Warnings: ** Sasuke lovers beware, blood, violence, language.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Night had fallen upon Konoha, basking in moonlight, the still form of a blonde boy lying flat upon the wilted grass of the training grounds. He was gazing upwards, seemingly mesmerised by the sight of the luminous stars. Naruto communed silently with these celestial bodies which continually brought comfort to his afflicted soul, time and time again, whether it was the cold villagers or Sasuke who had gotten his spirits down.

Sadly, the boy squinted while focusing on the brightest star within his line of vision, idly wondering if any of his friends were seeing this same star and if their thoughts ever lied in him. Nevertheless, his heart ached, lacking the comforting company of his friends who filled that void that had been ever present in his lonely days as an academy student.

Long gone were the days that were likened to a past life time in which he used to try new ramen dishes at Ichiraku's with Chouji, fail miserably at beating Shikamaru in shogi, tease Sakura-Chan endlessly about her boyfriend's dynamic entry, go hunting with Kiba and Akamaru and prank the emotionless Sai by hiding away his loaned library books in the most obscure locations.

The Uzumaki's lips curved into a small smile as those joyous memories flooded his mind. Unwillingly, he had forsaken the company of the very friends he had taken so long to gain, in hopes of avoiding the jealous wrath of the Uchiha who insisted sometimes forcefully, that he was the one most worthy of Naruto. The Sharingan wielder's perverse exhibition of worthiness had brought the blonde closer and closer to the edge and today push had come to shove; Sasuke had finally toppled his lover over the precipice that he had been overlooking over for the longest time and now that he fallen, now that he realised that love could not conquer these injustices, he was left then with the sole option of doing the unthinkable.

Suddenly, the brisk patter of approaching footsteps startled the ramen lover from his resolving thoughts and roused his suspicious mind; his heart then thumped, accelerating wildly in his chest as that rushing current of dread submerged him, weighing down the limbs of his body that itched to flee from the inevitable. There was simply no trace of doubt that Sasuke would seek out his lover in order to punish him for that zinging jab to his abdomen, since it was merely a replay of their sickening routine that the blonde desperately needed to escape from.

No, no, no, I am not going to be the one running away this time, the boy reasoned as he leapt to his feet, whipping out a pair of shuriken in self defence, much like the rebelling stubbornness that wrestled again his fear and was promptly crushed, buried by the heavy weight of a promise. Uzumaki Naruto made a promise to himself earlier that evening that today had been the last. The Uchiha heir had slowly fallen from the pedestal within his eyes and for the first time their bonds needed to be broken. This had been his promise and besides, his way of ninja would not dare let him violate that unspoken pledge.

Meanwhile, those footsteps faltered abruptly along with the pulsating beat of the boy's heart for subsequently a slender figure had emerged between the cluster of birch trees mere inches away from the blonde's position and accordingly, those shuriken slipped through the fingers of that tanned hand, forgotten as the annoyed eyes of a familiar face levelled with the widened azure chasms of the surprised boy who had not been expecting this particular intruder.

"Sakura-chan!" A goofy grin spread across the face of the boy leaping forward with the intent of crushing the medic-nin in a tight embrace.

"Uh Naruto you can let go now…what on earth happened to you? Everyone asks for you."

Moments ago, Sakura had been flustered, wanting to smack the boy across the head for mistaking her for some kind of enemy but now that annoyance had vanished, dissipating into concern over the ramen lover. He looked haggard beyond his fifteen years! Ugly dark circles formed rings under those blue eyes, lacking their bright lustre. Thin lines of tensions were painfully evident in those creased eyebrows and in that strained smile.

"I've been really busy you know I got to train hard since I'm going to be replacing Tsunade-baa-chan as the new Hokage some day."

Doubt filled those green eyes of the worrying ninja now disbelieving that is really was training that accounted for the ragged appearance of her team-mate. After all, the two had trained together as genins and she had also been there when he returned to Konoha after this two year training period and never once had the blonde looked so stressed out. Hence, the seeds of suspicion had been sown and Sakura was going to get to the bottom of this puzzling matter before the night was through.

"Tsunade-sensei won't be stepping down anytime soon so there's no need to be overworking yourself like that. I can't believe Sasuke-kun even lets you. How is he?"

"He is fine, it's Sasuke we're talking about here, very little gets him down" the blonde trailed off in a chuckle, purposely dismissing the first comment, while he subconsciously clawed at his scalp, recalling the true condition of his lover who had been anything but fine that evening.

Gotcha! Normally such a statement would cause the boy to retaliate in seconds with a witty remark, however on the contrary, the boy brushed it off and this puzzled the medic-nin, now studying the boy's body language which oozed of a disturbing familiarity. It resembled that of countless patients she had treated in the past! Damn that Sasuke!

Similar curses directed at the Uchiha swarmed inside the raging girl, after the harsh reality of her friend's predicament finally dawned on her. She had to act quickly, before his situation escalated to the point of where there would be no return of the cheerful shinobi she adored. No, that could never be afforded; she was not about to lose another friend to the darkness.

"Naruto," Sakura drawled, breaking the stream of depressing thoughts running through the blonde's mind.

"How are things between you two and don't lie to me either, I am your friend."

"Okay, okay, okay Sakura-chan, we are having some problems you know, like people in relationships do and I think we need a break … so we can sort it all out."

Touched by the sincerity of the girl's words, Naruto put an end to the charade by admitting that his relationship was on the rocks without divulging any of the details, especially those that surrounded the beautiful missing-nin, since he was certain Sakura would try to literally beat the affection he held for Itachi out of him.

Gathering her wits, Sakura gasped, in taking as much air as she possibly could, while she inwardly prepared herself for what she was about to say next.

"Oh dear … Naruto, I had no idea you guys were having problems but you know what, you are right."

"'Uh." The Uzumaki gaped at Sakura, questioning his sense of hearing. Had he just heard right, was Sakura-chan agreeing with him?

"Some time apart may be just what you two need to salvage things, I tell you what, why don't you talk it over with Sasuke-kun tonight and I'll treat you to ramen afterwards."

Smiling sweetly, Sakura had just knowingly presented her friend with an offer he simply could not refuse. This way she could backup her friend as well as comfort him just in case things got ugly.

"Hai!" Naruto perked up immediately, envisioning a full bowl of hot piping miso ramen, just waiting for consumption. The boy dearly missed breathing in the noodle's delicious scent and their zesty succulent flavour that overwhelmed his taste buds. Unfortunately, Sasuke did not share this love for his partner's favourite food and forbade the boy from eating it in their home, claiming it made the blonde weak.

Maybe Sasuke was right in deeming the blonde weak; however this weakness was of that which the Uchiha had never fathomed, not ever in his darkest of dreams. It was made of the flesh and blood that moulded the human perfection called his brother, whose objectives sought to also separate his dobe from him.

* * *

Sasuke smirked deviously in satisfaction after closing the wooden shutters of the window that he had visited for the twelfth time that night. His efforts had been rewarded for he had just caught a glimpse of his dobe in the company of that annoying Haruno girl. 

"Hn."

Naruto was brave yet foolish in seeking the company of the medic-nin, when he, the Uchiha was the most fulfilling company that the blonde could ever find in this pathetic village of the Leaf. After all he had been the boy's first friend; together they shared their first kiss and their second which took place during his lonely imprisonment in the damp dungeon of the Hokage tower.

It could have been morning or maybe it had been midnight, since time held no relevance to the one listening to the cheerful sound of his only visitor's voice who rambled on about everything. Seemingly by their own accord, his pale hands reached through the bars, grabbing that muscled body closer for the harsh meeting of lips. He had kissed the stunned boy hungrily, sating that need for physical contact.

From then, ever since his release, Sasuke had been the one and only to sink into that warm inviting orifice, filling him with his seed whenever the two made love. So he had claimed Naruto, cleansing him of the foul demon inside and like the good boy he was, he came crawling back home when he realised Sakura could never take his place. Yes, he was going to enjoy his apology.

"Sasuke."

The said boy swivelled, turning around at the alluring sound of his name that had been enunciated in that voice, oozing of that hesitation which excited him to all ends. Yes, this night would prove to be very interesting.

Onyx orbs narrowed, falling on those unruly golden locks, catching sight of the dried leaves scattered in their midst and instantly his expression darkened. His smirk faltered as he imagined Sakura pressing his blond down to the ground, running her filthy fingers through the silky blonde tresses which belonged to him. How dare she violate his property? Touching that soft hair that he loved to grasp and pull by the handful whenever he was amidst the throes of passion.

Annoyed by the audacity of the shallow girl, Sasuke probed the boy's face, noticing the pink tinge of the boy's cheeks and the flushed appearance of those thick lips.

Sparks of anger fuelled that growing annoyance, causing pale hands to tremble as the younger Uchiha came to grips with the fact that Sakura had plundered those lips and drank of that forbidden essence which he was only allowed to taste.

Continuing the inspection, keen eyes roamed lower, taking in the wrinkly appearance of the orange jumpsuit and travelled back to the determined expression on his lover's face.

And then time stilled for an elongated minute, clarity arose from beneath the thick haze that clouded his senses, leaving behind a brewing tempest within the pale boy.

"Sasuke, there is no easy way to tell you this but I've had enough of this relationship and I think its time we follow different paths."

Seemingly unaware of the Uchiha's inner turmoil, Naruto voiced the earnest statement, handing Sasuke a white scroll and then stepping back cautiously, while the Uchiha who had yet to speak, scanned the document.

Alas! Every word was acid, burning the eyes of the ex-missing-nin now reading the inscription signifying the renewal of the lease on Naruto's old apartment which the Uchiha had cancelled several months ago.

"Hn," Sasuke huffed, scrunching the paper into a crumpled ball and hurled it across the room at Naruto, who ducked in evasion but not escaping the gutting kick to his stomach from the raven haired boy which left him wobbling on his feet in barely contained agony.

"Only a baka like you would fall for that tactic. How dare you sleep with that whore and decide to leave me?!"

The pale boy thundered, overpowered by the dangerous emotions of jealousy, humiliation and rage, swung a stiff fist across the fox boy's face, to the left, to the right and left again until the boy coughed up blood.

"Too slow as usual," Sasuke deadpanned, twisting the right arm of his lover who was about strike him in retaliation.

"Aaaaaah!" Yelping, the boy instinctively grabbed at that wrenched limp, falling to his knees and Sasuke took advantage of this moment and sent him nose diving to floor from a heeled kick.

"Please Sasuke, stop … please believe me, I didn't sleep with S-Sakura," the blonde cried out pathetically, trying to squirm his way from under that foot that kept him planted on the floor.

"Do you take this Uchiha for a fool? You had had a crush on her ever since you were a genin and she was just using you to get to me".

Disregarding the fact that Sakura was involved with Rock Lee and not awaiting a response, the Uchiha pummelled his bare foot down repeatedly on the boy's back.

"Hn," he murmured, against the blood curling scream of the ramen lover which fed the murderous intent inside of him but alas Naruto in his estimation would undoubtedly alert the entire village if he kept this up and therefore, he had to change his plan.

Bending on his knees, Sasuke turned over the kyuubi wielder's broken body, so the boy now lied on his back. He smiled down at the blood shot eyes, wiping away the moisture off of his face with his index finger.

"Its okay now, it will be soon over."

Upon that note he leaned down, nudging open the boy's clamped lips with his tongue, forcefully tasting those cherry lips for the last time. According to his logic, death was the only way out of their relationship and neither Sakura nor the Akatsuki could have him then.

Ignoring the snarls and the curses, Orochimaru's former student planted a soft kiss on his lover's forehead before rising to his feet. Seconds later, the pale boy whizzed past the still body, encircling his lover as he gained the momentum needed for his signature jutsu and promptly flashes of lights danced over the walls and the flooring of the living room as a chirping sound, likened to that of thousand birds filled the silent room.

"Goodbye my love," Sasuke whispered, piercing the boy's chest with the Chidori in a live replay of unforgotten events.

"My dream … Sasuke h-how could you … traitor"

Sputtering on his last sentence, Naruto clung to Sasuke's arm, uttering those words that questioned his lover's motives, in the drying breath that rapidly escaped his battered body. His cerulean blue eyes mirrored the same question as hot tears rolled down his face, mingling with the crimson liquid pooled around him. His dream of being Hokage had been ripped away from him, stolen by the same greedy hand now taking his life that no longer held any meaning.

_Traitor_

That word was a curse, resounding endlessly in his ear. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, pulling away bloodied hands from the boy's chest.

_Traitor_

The Uchiha recalled how that ugly word filled the whispers of the villagers congregated behind the large gates, awaiting his entrance to Konoha. Disgust, disappointment, along with accusatory glares and pointed fingers were directed towards him from the villagers who once adored him.

_Traitor_

Doors had been slammed where they were usually opened; girls frowned whenever he walked by, leaving the Uchiha to feel lower than scum itself and for the first time in his fourteen years, the Uchiha felt shame, embarrassment for the person he had become.

_Traitor_

Amidst the sea of angry stares, there was a smile of the one scorned all his life, the one who embraced the said traitor, re-kindling their friendship, thus making his reintegration worthwhile. Oh no, what have I done? Sasuke questioned himself as feelings of remorse escaped his stony heart, filling his being with guilt over his selfish actions.

He quickly reopened his eyes and gasped in disbelief, finding himself surrounded by at least a dozen replications of the kyuubi infused Naruto. There were all outstretching their decaying hands towards him in order to help the Uchiha up. Rusty kunai were impaled in the centre of their infected palms, causing raw bile to rise to the Uchiha's throat after he inhaled the putrid scent of the rotting flesh.

"What's the matter Sasuke, can't take your own medicine, teme?" They chorused in amusement, watching the Uchiha wretch in revulsion over the current state of their hands.

Incapacitated, the taller boy had no time to gather his bearings before the first kunai came plunging down into his back, followed by a second and a third which skewered his flesh like that of a hunted animal and the boy yelped, bellowing out in anguish.

Desperately, he flung out his arms in attempts to stop the other Kage Bunshins from performing similar actions; however it was futile.

Instantaneously, two sneering replications captured either of his pale hands in a tight grip, while a third rammed stiff kicks to his abdomen, sending him crashing into the wall from the sheer power of the blows. Above Sasuke, a trio in midair waited, elbowing him endlessly to the ground when the opportunity arose.

The Uchiha coughed violently, splattering blood across the face of an annoyed Naruto who promptly swung his face aside with a hard punch that finished in a long scratch from those sharp claws.

His bleeding jaw was broken now, along with the other body parts, paining him excruciatingly so. They were just too fast, too determined and cruel, betraying him and he loathed that fact.

Why Naruto, why are you doing this? Sasuke tried to voice this question, producing an incoherent string of sounds for his painstaking efforts.

"What was that Sasuke? I can't understand what you are saying?"

"Let's finish this quickly guys, remember he's the one keeping us from our ramen.''

The red slit eyed boy shouted, dragging the kunai embedded kunai from his hand while the others mimicked his actions, followed suit and showered the helpless Uchiha in a rain of weapons.

Mustering the last of his strength, the Sharingan wielder shakily rose on those abused feet that threatened to give up on him. Barely, he had just managed to dodge a small percentage of the rusty kunai hurled in his direction. This time the tables had been turned and the odds were against Sasuke whose speed was incomparable to the kyuubi infused Naruto who fought with a swift, fierce vengeance.

Damn that guy and his radical fighting style, Sasuke cursed his pitiful state. Not an inkling of strength was left in his damned body to even remove the weapons piercing his flesh. How could he be the sitting duck now? Was he not always the stronger one?

"Hey Sasuke!"

Craning his neck, the Uchiha froze rigid after pinpointing the Spiralling Sphere taking form by the swivelling hands of a replication flying towards him from above.

"You are weak. Why are you weak?" He sneered around his fangs at the shorter boy who had turned on his heels a bit too slow.

"Because you lack hatred." The Kage Bunshin standing behind him completed the sentence in the baritones of his brother's voice, ramming the Spiralling Shuriken in his back in conjunction with his partner overhead who sliced Sasuke's chest in similar fashion.

"Kah"

Fresh blood gurgled from his chest, mouth and back as the world spun around him in his rapid descent to the floor. The indescribable pain surging through his body left him paralyzed, barely clinging to a fleeting consciousness which he could no longer discern.

"Naruto." Almond shaped eyes widened and closed on the formidable manifestation of Itachi smirking down at him, holding Naruto prisoner within his strong arms.

* * *

Outside the Uchiha mansion, in the chilly air of the deserted street, a fidgeting figure waited, tapping her left foot continuously against the grassless ground. Twenty minutes had transpired since Naruto had gone inside. What was taking him this long? 

Throwing caution to the wind, Sakura flew up those steps of the porch and pushed her way past the wooden doors, entering the unwelcoming domain of her team-mate. The intuition gnawing at her insides told her something was wrong and had fuelled this rash action since her concern for the ramen lover overrode the possible consequences that could follow as a result.

Another door slammed in frustration; where are they? It's too quiet! Sakura's mind screamed in alarm at the prolonged silence, lack of voices and movement missing from every room she had hurriedly checked. No, this did not bode well with the girl, considering the loud persona of Naruto; he tended to be somewhat boisterous when his emotions were involved.

Having arrived at the final door, Tsunade's apprentice prepared herself for the worst and pushed into the large room, instantly spotting Sasuke's still body which lied amongst the residue of a recent battle.

Kneeling down on the floor, away from the broken furniture and shattered glass, Sakura leaned in closer to the battered boy in attempts to decipher the slurred words escaping his lips.

"Na-Naruto… I-I"

"Naruto is gone, Sasuke."

Lacking the usual honour title when addressing her pale team-mate; Sakura sternly completed the uttered sentence, allowing the trails of disapproval that she currently felt to seep into her voice. How ironic that this girl deemed weak by the Uchiha would be the one to heal him now, Sakura thought bitterly, while her palms hovered over the arrogant boy's body in preparation for the healing jutsu she would soon grudgingly perform.

Those outstretched fingers, itched to curl into a tight fist after further contemplation over her blonde friend's predicament. Undoubtedly, the poor boy had to use brute force in order to escape the clutches of their team-mate who would not willingly let him go. Now regret mingled together with the disappointment and anger, all ready weighing down her heart and in this moment the girl wished she held the keys of time, so could she undo her wrongs, pay more attention to Naruto, insult him less and never make him promise to retrieve Sasuke.

Perhaps it would not have made a difference since the Uchiha had been the ramen lover's most precious person then and that stubbornness she had grown to admire was the same stubbornness which prevented the boy from giving up despite all odds, fuelling that will to train and become stronger, until it was enough to bring his Sasuke back.

Now the roles had been reversed, Sasuke would be the one to suffer the loss of his Naruto, along with the warmth, comfort and security their union had afforded the ungrateful bastard, Sakura reflected, now gazing through the window at the starlit sky.

"Take care wherever you are." The gentle whisper floated in the air surrounding the exhausted shinobi who now turned her back on Sasuke, departing the Uchiha mansion that had lost yet another one of its occupants.

Elsewhere, the elder Uchiha halted to a trot and bended low on his knees, setting down the human cargo which had been strung over his shoulder to rest on the ground. The edges of his red clouded cloak swept the grassy surface in the process as Itachi gazed down intently at the slumbering boy, reflecting on the night's events.

He would have considered it good fortune, if only he believed in such a thing when he happened upon Naruto alone that night on the training grounds, contemplating the stars. The opportunity had been perfect, the coast had been clear for him to knockout the boy and to escape Konoha without engaging in any unnecessary battles; however, Tsunade's apprentice had turned up before he could take action.

Instead, the missing-nin had lain low, blending in seamlessly with the boughs of the dark branches and observed the conversing two until the opportune moment arose when he could strike and that he did; overpowering Sasuke effortlessly before he stole Naruto soundlessly away from the Uchiha district and into the dark night.

Indirectly, Itachi had saved the ramen lover from an uncertain death by the hands of his weak brother who was still governed heavily by his emotions and the influence of the late sannin. Nevertheless, the future still held death for the kyuubi container since Itachi intended to fulfil his objective, as he normally did in the past.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: ** Did you like it? Review please? I am just curious as to how it was taken. Our Naruto comes face to face with Itachi in the next chapter and pure ItaNaru from here on. Hopefully our golden boy can melt his icy heart eh? 


End file.
